elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali (Romanèche)
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Kali† lebte im französischen Touroparc in Romanèche-Thorins in der Region Burgund. Geburt Kali† wurde etwa 1974 geboren. Über seine Herkunft werden keine Angaben gemacht. Mit circa fünf Jahren kam er in den Touroparc, wo er seitdem bis zu seinem Tod lebte. Leben im Touroparc Romanèche Kali† traf am 08.05.1979 im Touroparc ein. Bei seiner Ankunft war er der einzige Elefant im Park. Erst fünf Jahre später, am 10.07.1984, erhielt er Gesellschaft in der Asiatin Laxmi†, die aus dem Zoo Amiens kam. Sie war etwas jünger als Kali†, und offenbar hegte der Park Hoffnungen auf Nachwuchs für das junge Elefantenpaar, der aber nie eintraf. Beide Elefanten lebten auf einer eher kleinen Anlage und in einem Elefantenhaus zusammen und wurden - auch Kali† - lange Jahre von einem der Elefantenpfleger im direkten Kontakt gehalten, andere hatten keinen direkten Zugang zu ihnen. Erst um 2007 herum wurde ein Neubau für die Elefanten errichtet und so die Unterbringung verbessert. Es wird auch berichtet, dass Kali† und Laxmi† aufgrund mangelnder Abwechslung um Futter bettelten und dabei auch Besucher mit Sand und Steinen bewarfen, wenn sie nichts bekamen. Ankunft von Birma Im Jahr 2009 wurde eine weitere Elefantenkuh nach Romanèche geholt. Birma hatte früher im Zoo Maubeuge gelebt und war erst 2006 nach England in den Zoo Chester gekommen. So lebte Kali† also mit zwei Kühen in Romanèche. Allerdings war wohl auch Birma für die Zucht schon zu alt. Tod Kali† starb im März 2011 im Touroparc. Er soll die letzten Monate über abgebaut haben und zunehmend schwächer geworden sein. Genauere Angaben zum Tod liegen nicht vor. Schon bald darauf wurde er durch einen jungen Bullen ersetzt, der aus der Jungbullengruppe in La Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas (bei Sevilla) nach Frankreich gebracht wurde. Der Zweck des Transfers ist nicht ganz einsichtig, da sich dieser junge Bulle mit den beiden älteren Kühen, die beide bisher keinen Nachwuchs hatten, nicht mit Blick auf Nachkommen paaren kann. Ein Artikel benennt den Touroparc dennoch als eine Nachzuchtstätte für Asiatische Elefanten seit September 2010Alors que le 6 mai, le parc zoologique et de loisirs Touroparc enregistrait la naissance de quatre ..., auf www.lejsl.com. Beschreibung Kali† wurde als etwas "verwachsen" beschrieben und soll kein Idealbild eines Elefantenbullen abgegeben haben. Literatur *Touroparc Romanêche, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 7 (Mai 2005), S. 35. *Zoo Romanèche (Touroparc), F: 1,0 Asiatischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 19 (Juli 2011), S. 44. Weblinks *Kali at Romanèche Touroparc, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Touroparc Romanèche, Informationen und Fotos von Kali, Laksmi und der Anlage mit altem und neuem Elefantenhaus auf www.asianelephant.net. *Birma has gone to Romanèche, France » Chester Zoo, Diskussion um Birmas Abgabe nach Romanèche auf www.zoochat.com. *Alors que le 6 mai, le parc zoologique et de loisirs Touroparc enregistrait la naissance de quatre ..., Artikel zur Ankunft von Kalis "Nachfolger" in Romanèche auf www.lejsl.com. *Touroparc, Les tapirs, les éléphants et les girafes, Beschreibung von Elefanten und Anlage mit Fotos auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Touroparc Romanèche Kategorie:Verstorben